Secrets, Whispers, Revenge: The Sequel Revamped
by Luffely
Summary: You know them. You hear them. You dish them out. Cold. Hard. Fatal. Junior year though, is going to test you, see if you can deal with them: The Secrets, The Whispers, The Revenge. Let's see which Clique member breaks down first. *Revamption in Progress*
1. SWR The Sequel Is Revamped!

**Helloooo **

**So, you've all probably forgotten me because I'm a liar and I'll say I'll update my stories but howdie doo a year goes by and I did crap, lol. But don't worry, I plan on making it up to you guys with a couple presents! Number one, I realized looking back on my stories I act a lot like a narrcistic jerk. (Atleast, that's how it came across to me...) I can assure you I am nothing of the sort :) lol so I'm going to fix that, I don't want to give you guys a wrong impression of me. Uhm, numero dos, I am revamping Secrets, Whispers, Revenge: The Sequel! as you probably guessed already by the title. I also realized looking back on my stories is that the writing seemed...awful to me, I honestly don't understand why you guys kept reading but I am so flattered that you did! I'm going to try and make them a whole lot more enjoyable. And lastly nombre trois, I will stop rambling and give you the revamption of a story you all have known...Secrets, Whispers, Revenge...The Sequel. (Ironically complaining about being a narcisist and here I am say 'I' seven million times in one paragraph! WOO!)**

**Psychhhh i have more to say, yay! Uhm, this is also going to be a little bit different from the old story as well, probably not so much in the first two chapters or so, but definetly later on...alright now im done :)**

**I really hope you guys can forgive me, and read this again; I'll bake you cookies if you do!***

***double psych, but you will have my eternal love :)**

**Secrets, Whispers, Revenge: The Sequel *Revamped* ~~ This Is Totally The Way I Want To Spend The Last Day of My Summer...**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Sunday, September 4th, 4:55 PM**

"_You're the only thing I never knew I needed..."_

Massie Block hesitantly pushed the space button on her MacBook pausing on the end credits of her new favorite movie 'The Princess and the Frog' and looked at her bedroom door. She could hear her mother grunting as she walked up the stairs, and that made Massie automatically roll her eyes. She felt bad about it, but her mom wasn't _just_ pregnant, she was only _four months _pregnant. And she wasn't quite sure about other families, but on her mother's side, the women don't even start showing until a little after their second trimester. Massie closed her laptop and placed it on the ground by her bed. Ever since her mother found out she was pregnant she just became so. freaking. annoying. Her mother used the thing growing inside of her as an excuse to not do anything around the house (not like she did before, but now she had a 'reason'.), it was an excuse to bitch about everything and it was an excuse for her to act like she was gaining tremendous ammounts of weight when she'd only gained like five pounds.

The new baby was already bringing hell to the Block household. Massie jumped under her covers and pulled them up to her chin. After lying that way for a moment, she turned on her side, facing her bedroom door, and pulled out her arm over the covers. She looked more believeable that way. She heard three knocks on the door, and Massie mustered up her best, most fake cough she could and said 'Yes?'.

"Massie? Let's go darling, guests have been here for about an hour already." Kendra Block said. Massie tried not to seem disbelieved that her mother didn't even comment on the obvious sickness in her daughter, just in case Kendra walked in through the door. But seriously, what if Massie had pneumonia or something else that could be fatal as well?

Massie sometimes saw herself to be an actress. Sexy like Scarlett Johansson, with an edgy side like Kristen Stewart, but also a cute, baby side like Dakota Fanning. And then with amazing acting skills like Sandra Bullock or Angelina Jolie or Gwenyth Paltrow...The point being that Massie felt like she had the experience (and the looks) to get out of anything-anything she wanted to.

In the most mousy voice she could muster, that sounded just a little bit phlegmy but not really gross, she let out just a barely audible "Mommy, I don't think I feel so good.". The line was a classic. Massie recited it perfectly; she could have won an Emmy for it. "Is it okay if I stay in bed?"

"Aww sweetie," Her mother said through the door. Massie mentally gave herself a high five. She was not only getting that Emmy but an Oscar as well. Kendra slowly opened the door and walked in, moving closer to Massie's bed, and looking her daughter in the eye."What, do you have a case of the bullshits?"

Ugh. Massie rolled her eyes at her mother and threw her covers off of her. She jumped off her bed and brushed past her mother into her closet. "How about you come down stairs," Her mother continued as she turned to walk out of Massie's bedroom, "And I'll give you a spoonful of suck it up, and I'm sure you'll feel much better." Massie thumbed through her cocktail dresses which lived in the back of her enormous walk-in closet, rolling her eyes at her door after Kendra closed it behind her. She couldn't wait until her mom dropped her kid.

"Hurry up and get ready dear, your friends are waiting for you." Massie heard her mother start to walk away, but then heard the footsteps coming back towards the door. "If you're not down in the next five minutes, you're grounded missy."

As Massie took a step back, and looked at her cocktail dresses at a distance, she could feel her heart start to pound faster. Yeah, she really did not want to go and speak with her dad's buisness partners but atleast she could put up with that. And she really did not want to hear about Dylan Marvil's latest break up with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, or about how Derek Harrington is just the most absolute, fucking awesome boyfriend in the whole damn world, or about soccer, or whatever came out of her friends mouths. But because they could put up with her, she had to put up with them. However, there was one thing that kept her up in her room, one thing that she didn't think she could deal with.

She finally selected a light blue cocktail dress, her only cocktail dress that wasn't too babyish and wasn't too skanky, and jumped out of her pajamas and into the dress. she walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had a messy hair style, but it kind of looked good, and Massie didn't really feel like getting classy this afternoon. She walked out of her room and down the stairs into the foyer of her home. She watched her mom standing in the living room for a few moments, looking from one of Massie's dad's buisness partners to the clock every thirty seconds. It kind of amused her that Kendra actually thought she was going to ground her precious little angel. Massie walked into the kitchen, hoping to avoid a conversation with her father's buisness partner whose ten-year-old daughter just under went a liposuction procedure and was 'recovering nicely'. Ick, she did not need to hear that story again.

Massie noticed her friends, hovering over the cheese station in the far right corner of her kitchen, gossiping about something. She began to make her way over there, when she felt a small tug on her arm. A knot grew in Massie's stomach and when she turned around to see who had grabbed her arm, the know grew bigger.

"What's up?" Josh Hotz, Massie's boyfriend of five months breathed, as he stuffed his hands in his pants pocket. She didn't want to admit it-not to anyone, and most importantly not even to herself-but she and Josh were knid of having problems. It seemed like the honeymoon period of their relationship was over, it just wasn't fun anymore. Oh, and by 'problems' and 'honeymoon period' Massie of course meant that Josh, for some reason, was no longer doing whatever Massie told him to do, when she said it.

"Oh nothing," Massie replied, bringing her hands together in front of her dress.

"How's the party going, I just got here." Massie fought the urge to roll her eyes. See? This is what she's talking about, she distinctly told him that the party began at 4 PM sharp, and here he is, strolling in an hour late. Yeah, she shouldn't be talking, because she did just finish watching 'The Princess and the Frog' five times straight, but still. When they first started dating, Josh probably would have been here at, like, 3:30, to help the caterers with final touches.

Massie forced a smile, and said: 'It's going fine.' and then it was jsut silence between them. That was also another problem, they didn't even talk anymore.

Before she could feel anymore uncomfortable, Massie spoke up. "Could you get me a drink please?"

Massie couldn't believe this was actually her boyfriend. Yeah, he was the sexiest 17 year-old in all of Westchester, New York and was completely rocking his 'Will Smith-in-Men In Black' look with the suit he was wearing, but what. the. hell. He just stood there looking at the drink table, and Massie _totally_ saw his lips about to purse so he could say 'no' or 'nah' or something else negative, until he saw Derek Harrington and Griffin Hastings walk over to the drink table. Then he said: 'Yeah, no problem,' without even looking at her and walked over to his friends. Five months ago, he could have walked the five feet to the drink station for his girlfriend, without the need of his friends. Disgusted, Massie turned around and walked to her friend, making a place for herself in between Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons.

"Look who decided to come to her own party!" Dylan smiled at Massie. She flashed a 'screw you!' smile back at her red-headed friend before picking up an unidentifiable, white cheese and throwing it into her mouth.

"My boyfriend's a douche." Massie said, mid-way into chewing.

"Oh boo-hoo, atleast you have one." Alicia Rivera scoffed. Massie sensed the resentfulness in Alicia's tone, but she still gave her Spanish...acquaintance a slight death glare. Yeah, whatever, Massie took Alicia's ex, boo hoo. Claire took Massie's and they're still chill, plus, Alicia burned down part of Massie's house. (And because of Massie and Alicia being such good friends 'there was noooo way Mr. Block could let Mr. Rivera pay for the damamges'. That was just riciculous.) So in Massie's eyes, Alicia had nothing to bitch about.

"Why, what's up?" Claire chimed in, averting Massie's attention.

"He's not doing what I say..." As the words flowed out of her mouth, she felt like a little baby and her friends and aquaintance saw that too.

"So, you're angry that he's your boyfriend and not your bitch?" Dylan giggled. Massie rolled her eyes and smiled and her friends and aquaintance began to giggle too. Massie knew all she needed to do was hang out with her friends (and aquaintance...) and she'd feel a lot better. She knew she'd been freaking out over nothing with Josh. "You have nothing to worry about, Mass." Dylan continued.

"Yeah, unless, you know it's how you and Derek were right before you guys broke up." Kristen added.

Or maybe she did have something to worry about.

"Because, I might worry then..." Kristen giggled as she placed a cheese cube in her mouth, then looked at her circle of friends. "Just kidding!" She added, as if she just realized what she just said.

As Massie thought about it, it was exactly how she and Derek ended. The honeymoon period ended; he stopped doing what she asked him to do, when she asked it; they stopped talking, and the next thing she knew she had a voicemail of him breaking up with her and he proceeded to tongue rape Olivia Ryan.

Massie tilted her head, and looked as if she were concentrating intently on the cheese display in front of her. Were she and Josh about to break up?

"Here," Massie turned around, into her boyfriend, and she felt a cool liquid dripping down her body. She looked down and watched some red drink spread across her light, powder blue, not too babyish, not too skanky, cocktail dress. But she actually didn't care. All of sudden napkins were thrust too her, she heard her boyfriend curse, thinking he was about to be royally screwed, she heard her friends curse and snicker thinking they were about to witness her royally screw her boyfriend, and then she felt really uncomfortable with the whole situation.

She and her boyfriend were probably about to break up.

And he stained her five-thousand dollar dress too.

"Uhm," With Massie's mutter, her friends, everything around her became silent. It was as if the world wanted to witness her kill her boyfriend. "You know what? It's cool, I'll jsut get it dry cleaned, or something."

"What?" Dylan said disappointed. Massie walked past Josh, towards her stairs, only to be stopped by him before she walked up them.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He deeply looked concerned, and Massie almost shouted: 'Hallelujah!'. That was the compasion she needed these past couple of weeks, and all she had to do was spill on a multi-thousand dollar dress?

"Yeah, totally," Massie gave a not too convincing smile. "But, uh, you can leave if you want."

"What?" Josh said, after Massie walked up about five steps.

"Yeah, you don't look like you really want to be here, so it's fine. You can go. I'll just see you at school tomorrow." He didn't say anything after that, so Massie continued up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. She walked up to her mirror and looked at the stain more closely. It was really bad, it made Massie feel even sadder about it. She didn't even think it was possible to clean it. She whipped her head around when she began to hear footsteps coming towards her room. A smile began to spread across her face. Josh really did care, God, she was so paranoid! They weren't breaking up, she was again, just being rdiculous.

"Massie!" Her mother yelled, slamming open the door, and Massie's smile disappeared so fast. That was depressing. "I told you to get ready and go downstairs!"

"I did, Mom, but then Josh-" Massie was about to tell her story, pointing at the completely obvious stain on her dress but her mom cut her off.

"I don't want to hear your lies Massie! It's _one_ cocktail party, and you had to _ruin_ your custom made, Max Azria dress because you didn't want to be bothered? Do you know how long it took me to convince him to make that for you and you put crap all over it to make it look like your boyfriend spilled something on you?"

Massie suddenly figured out which side of the family her paranoia came from. "Mom, I seriously went down there and-"

"I don't care about what you have to say, I'm not going to believe it." Kendra started to walk out of the room and said: 'You're grounded.' before closing the door after her.

Massie jaw dropped, she couldn't believe this was happening. There was no better way for her to start the new school year.

She sat down on her bed, picked up her laptop and started her movie over. Maybe if she watched a princess movie again, she'd start to feel like one again.

* * *

**Yay for first chapters woo! Uhm, so also I should note the previous story, SWR 1, will also be revamped, with a little bit of changes as well. One of the major ones is that Todd is not Claire's brother. Just so you know. :) It, however, won't be done until I finish this one, but you know, I won't change it so much so that the sequel doesn't make sense or whatever. IDK lol. So...I'll probably do one or two stories a week, I'll try to keep that up but yeah, this'll be funn!**

**Love ya guys!**

**~Luffely**


	2. Well This Was A Mistake

**Yay another chapter!**

**Let's dive in! **

**Secrets, Whispers, Revenge: The Sequel *Revamped* ~~ This Was a Mistake...**

* * *

_"Mmm, guess what I heard,"_

_"That...aliens are real?"_

_"Wow, no, I heard that things aren't going so well between Josh and Massie..."_

_"No way."_

_"Yeah, my parents dragged me to her cocktail party, and I heard it straight from her mouth."_

_"Stalker,"_

_"Nuh-uh! And come on...are you telling me you're not the least bit happy that Josh Hotz will be on the market?"_

_"Please, I'm psyched!"_

_"He accidentally spilled juice on her-it was pretty much her fault-and she practically ran upstairs to her room crying. I saw her mom go up there to comfort her."_

_"God. I'd never thought I see the day when Massie Block broke down over a boy."_

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School (Junior Orientation)**

**Monday, September 5th, 10:20 AM**

"I hope you young adults had a stellar summer vacation, because starting from this moment on, high school is just going to suck."

Claire blinked at her principal, standing behind the podium in the auditorium, and couldn't help thinking to herself: 'So what, the past two years were practice?'. Claire didn't really like it when people called Principal Burns 'The Bird'; she often discouraged people from even calling her that. But Claire really didn't like it when Principal Burns was. just. asking. for it. She couldn't believe the woman actually would leave her house dressed in a light blue petticoat over a white blouse, and a light blue skirt that went down to her ankles. And black boots! She looked like a frickin' blue jay.

"College is very important to BOCD High School; we have never had a student who was not accepted into an Ivy League, and frankly we expect nothing less. This is your year, your only freaking chance to be put on college radars."

"Cawww..." Derek murmured beside Claire, ignoring the glare she subconciously gave him.

Ugh, and Massie thought she was having boy problems. Atleast she wasn't dating a five year old. Everytime Derek spoke about something, Claire grew increasingly jealous of Massie, having been dumped by him. Everything was a joke to him. Like this past July, Claire's father broke his pelvis bone, and he was hospitalized for God knows how long, because at first, the doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. When Claire told Derek, he laughed because 'pelvis' sounds like 'Elvis' and he imagined the pelvic bone singing 'You ain't nothing but a hound dog...'. Then he asked her if she wanted to go to Griffin's house to watch the World Cup. What the hell. Massie's dog died in June and Josh spent the whole week doing whatever she wanted. Which, at the time wasn't a real big change of pace, but he literally watched 'Princess and the Frog' with her every single freaking day of that week. And he bought her flowers every stupid day that he saw her and said one thing he loved about Bean everytime he gave her a bouquet. And it wasn't like it wasn't totally devastating for Massie's dog dying, it really was. But Claire's dad was hosptalized and her consolation prize was to be the third wheel on Derek's World Cup date with Griffin.

"You need to take every single AP class you can. You need to extra curriculars, left and right. Hell, if you can fly to Cambodia and save a burning village, do it."

Derek softly grabbed Claire's hand in her lap and smiled at her. "You wanna get ice cream after school?"

The only thing that was worse was that Claire kind of...loved how childish Derek acted. It was ridiculous, the thing she hated most about their relationship was actually saving their relationship. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure," She replied.

"And don't, Claire Lyons and Derek Harrington," Principal Burns cocked an eyebrow at the two, sitting in the third to last row in the auditorium. Claire was amazed at how she even noticed them; the only light in the whole auditorium was the spotlight on her. "Get caught up in your relationships. I promise you they are not as important as they seem currently. What's important is college."

"What a bitch." Massie huffed from Claire's side. Dylan and Kristen, sitting on the other side of Massie began to giggle, and Claire smiled at her friend. Quite honestly, who in their right mind would actually believe a word she said?

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School**

**Monday, September 5th, 3:55 PM**

"See ya," Derek laughed at Josh as he passed his friend on the front stoop of their school.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked as he leaned to one side, stuffing his hand into his pocket of the stupid school uniform his stupid school made mandatory so they could make more stupid money. "We have tryouts."

"YOU have tryouts," Derek corrected, sauntering off to his Corola, pulling Claire along as if she were his dog. Derek turned his head around and gave his friend a thumbs up. "When you're as good as me, you don't have to!"

Josh rolled his eyes at his friend as he continued to say something about ice cream, and how freaking awesome he thought he was and blah blah blah. He had other things to care about, like his parents ditching him. Yeah, it was pretty cool that his parents were expanding their buisness to Europe and they actually...falsely...trusted him to stay home without supervision til they came back. If they came back. And Massie wasn't being particularly helpful either. She was being really weird around him, like she was hiding a secret or something. It was as if she was trying to be careful around him. Even yesterday, she totally would have ripped him a new one-that dress cost a ridiculous fortune. Seriously she spent atleast 4,000, 5,000 dollars. On a dress. She did. - when he spilled that punch on her. But she didn't. She walked away and basically kicked him out. And he'd only spent about five seconds with her, even though he spent a freaking hour waiting for her at the stupid party she made him go to. It probably would have helped if he didn't lie to her, but he didn't need her acting any stranger than she already was.

Wow, what was up with Massie being late?

Josh pulled out his Droid and waved to Derrick and Claire when they honked at him as they left the school parking lot. Just as he was about to call his M.I.A. girlfriend, she stepped up next to him, coming from out of nowhere.

"Hey," Massie smiled. "Hope you weren't waiting long,"

Josh glanced at his watch, he'd been standing there for the longest five minutes of his life. "Nah, just got here, like, two seconds ago." He needed to stop doing that.

"Cool," She smiled again. She started walking down the front steps of BOCD High, veering off leftward towards the fields. Josh hurried to catch up, and fell in step with her as they reached the last step.

"Uh, so, assuming I make the team," Massie laughed when he said that, and it made him smile that she felt that there was no way he couldn't make the team. "I would have practice Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays, so I can only take you home the days I have off."

"Alrighty then." Massie muttered as her phone began to ring, playing some super old song by Avril Lavigne. Then she started texting. Josh rolled his eyes, starting to feel invisible.

"Uh, so yeah." Josh began, hoping he'd get some attetion from his girlfriend. "Do you have a ride today? Cause I can try and zip you home before tryouts start..."

"No thats fine," Massie replied not looking up from her cell phone. "Kristen is doing her tryouts, she like, evaluating Junior Varsity tryouts or whatever. When she's done we'll come see yours."

"Oh." Josh stopped walking, and watched as his girlfriend continue on walking by herself. She wasn't even interested in seeing him tryout. God, what the hell was going on with them? They were so awesome a few months ago and now...now it was as if they were fizzling out or something. Massie had probably finished texting because she had looked up, probably to say something to him, but then realized he wasn't there. She turned around quickly, probably expecting him to be running away from her, or playing another stupid prank on her, but he was just standing there, looking at her. She started walking towards him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips, probably still thinking a joke was going to be played on her.

"Massie, we need to talk."

* * *

**Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School (Soccer Fields)**

**Monday, September 5th, 4:08 PM**

"Massie, we need to talk." Josh muttered slouching to one side.

Massie was sure her eyes got wide, really big, like saucers or some crap like that. What the hell. The only time someone-your boyfriend for God's sake-says 'We need to talk' is when they're going to freaking break. couldn't be happening. She stared at Josh, knowing he was waiting for her to acknowledge that he had said one of the most life changing sentences in the world. She didn't know what to do and before she knew it, a small smile was spreading across her mouth.

"No we don't!" She said stupidly. Wow, she didn't know what was going on with her, she didn't even think her brain was even working.

Josh cocked an eyebrow, looking throughly confused. "Uhm, what?"

"Well, I mean tryouts are starting, like, riiight now, so we shouldn't talk!" Massie began to laughing, hoping it would stop her from spouting out more craziness from her mouth. Yeah, it didn't work. "You know you need to stay in your game, talking to me will just screw you up!"

"Are...are you okay?" Josh asked, looking concerned.

As Massie turned around and started walking towards where Kristen's tryouts were happening, she said loud enough for Josh to hear: "Oh my gosh, I hope so."

* * *

**Carvel Ice Cream & Bakery**

**Monday, September 5th, 4:10**

"One vanilla ice cream for the lady," Derek smiled at his girlfriend, handing her a vanilla ice cream cone, with rainbow sprinkles.

Claire thanked him, and watched as he left their table and walked back to the counter to get napkins. She smiled at him, seriously why was she freaking out? She had an awesome boyfriend, even if he did act kind of childish and lacked drastically in any form of emotional needs, but if you overlooked those factors. When he got back to the table, she felt her smile get larger, and she leaned across the table and gave him a kiss.

Derek smiled. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. You're just awesome, I guess." Claire leaned back, and took her first lick of her ice cream.

"It's just ice cream Claire," Derek laughed.

And that's when Claire realized something. She smiled at her boyfriend again. "No it's not just ice cream. Derek, I think I just noticed this but..."

Derek looked at Claire, licking his chocolate ice cream cone, getting a little on his nose. That made Claire laugh and then continued her thought saying: "I think I love you."

Time sort of froze after those five words left her mouth-and not in a good way. She saw his smile disappear, and get a stunned look on his face. But what she didn't wish she saw was what happened next. That was when an unfortunately sexy student from the Boswerth Halter Academy, located on the other side of Westchester, passed by their table. And that was also when Derek took a very, very long time to check out her ass.

Claire stared at her boyfriend. Was this really happening?

When Derek was apparently finished being a perv, he looked up at his girlfriend and took another lick of his ice cream.

"Cool."

Well...this was a mistake...

* * *

**OOO. Does that sound good to you guys?**

**I wanna try this out in the efforts to make YOU the READER to comment! :D**

**I will post biweekly QUESTIONSSS that you must** answer in comments! So like with each chapter installment, theres a random question. and if you want you can like post stuff about what you think about the chapter along with your answer :) but that's just a suggestion...**

**Okay let me share something with you first, I just bought music from... *sigh* Big Time Rush. If you don't know them feel lucky, and if you do, oh my god don't be mean to me. I think they're good singers but oh my god, the t.v. show sucks and makes me want to cry. But I can't help it! Oh my god I love them! Eeek...**

**So this weeks question: Are you a fan (or anti-fan, like me!) of Big Time Rush? Whose your favorite (or least favorite) BTR character?**

**See ya next week!**

**Yours truly...**

**Luffely**


	3. Prove It To Me

**BOCD High School Soccer Field** **2**

**Westchester, New York**

**Monday, September 5th**

**4:10 PM**

"Massie!" Kristen yelled when she saw her friend trudging over to her. "You'll never guess what absolute, great, awesome thing just happened!"

"The world is ending?" Massie murmured, staring doe-eyed at her friend.

"What? No," Kristen paused, took a deep breath, and while grabbing Massie's hands she whispered: "I get to evaluate JV tryouts all. By. Myself."

Massie blinked, waiting for her straight-haired, blonde friend to stop jumping up and down screeching. "Wait, legit? Why? How?"

"Some senior ran over Coach Anglehoof's foot with their car and she said I could do it!" Kristen couldn't help grinning. "I mean, that part's not great and awesome and all but the outcome is!"

"Uh-huh…" Massie said cocking an eye-brow at her friend. "All those years of being a little goody-two shoes has finally paid off, right?" Massie stepped around Kristen and walked over to a silver bench to sit.

Kristen turned around to watch Massie. Well, much to Massie's surprise, Kristen's being a 'little good-two shoes' was about to be over.

About three days after their sophomore year ended, it had almost hit Kristen. 'It' being a little red corvette, speeding on the road right outside The Westchester. She was giving herself a much needed break from her friends, treating herself to little expensive secrets that her mother would never know about and as she left the mall in total bliss, knowing that Marc Jacobs would soon be hugging her body and making even Massie jealous, she stopped at the curb. She did what little goody two-shoes did. She looked left like the little goody two-shoes that she was. She looked right like the little goody two-shoes that she was. And when the symbol that tells all little goody two-shoes that they are allowed to cross the street, Kristen stepped off the curb in sheer delight of her new outfits. But naughty, naughty driver in a little red corvette, did not see the symbol that told her to stop driving. In fact, she was speeding up. And out of the corner of her eye, little goody two-shoes Kristen saw the little red corvette. But instead of running out of the way, she froze. She felt paralyzed. And she no longer saw a sports car barrelling towards her, but instead her sixteen years of life. The first time she made a goal in soccer. The first sleepover she had at Massie's. The first fight she had with her parents. The first time she helped a old woman across the street. The way too sexy cocktail dress she considered buying, just a few moments ago, but didn't because it was to drastic.

Because she was a little goody two-shoes, and little goody two-shoes do not wear way too sexy cocktail dresses.

She felt her head hit the concrete. Hard. But only her head hurt. Her legs and feet felt fine, which really reassured Kristen because that meant she could probably still play soccer. And her torso felt okay too, except for the weight on top of it. When Kristen realized that fact, she internally freaked out, thinking she was under the car, that she had been, literally, run over. But when she opened her eyes, which was a lot harder than she thought, she didn't see a car. She saw a beautiful angel, hoisting himself off of her.

"Are you okay?" The angel had asked in a melodious voice.

"Am I in Heaven?" Kristen asked.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The angel asked, holding his hand in Kristen's face.

"If this is Heaven, how come my head hurts?" Kristen asked sadly, feeling tears running down her face. "There's not supposed to be pain in heaven!"

And then Kristen closed her eyes, hoping it would make the throbbing in her head go away.

She didn't feel the angel shaking her shoulders after she closed her eyes. She didn't hear the noises that sounded like the sirens a top amublences and police cars and fire trucks on Earth. She didn't feel her body being lifted, and placed on top of something cushioney, like mattresses on Earth.

But she did hear sobbing. She heard the cries that were her mothers. She saw the white room, and the television attached from the ceiling on a far right wall, next to a large window. She felt the bed she was laying on, a bed made for one person, with bars on the side that prevented her from rolling off. She saw her father pacing, and her mother sitting with hands in her face.

And Kristen remembered the joy that filled the room when her parents saw her awake. And Kristen remembered seeing her friends, and the gifts they had bought. And Kristen remembered the gorgeous face of the angel-ahem-boy, that had pushed her out of the way from the corvette. But most importantly, Kristen remembered what she saw before he had pushed her out of the way.

The most. Boring. Life. Ever.

That's when Kristen realized she was goody two-shoes.

That's when Kristen realized how un-fulfilling her life had been so far.

That's when Kristen decided that she would no longer be a little goody two-shoes.

Kristen smirked at Massie and walked up to her.

"I'm _not_ a little goody two-shoes."

"Yeah, and I'm not already failing math class," Massie rolled her eyes, placing both of her hands on the cool, silver bench under her.

"I'm not and I'll prove it." Kristen said with a smirk, clasping her hands together and dropping them in front of her.

"I dare you to," Massie retorted, coyly.

Kristen turned around. The 30 or so freshmen and sophomore girls trying out for JV were huddled in a circle, gossiping away, until Kristen whistled at them, indictating that they should go over to her. They formed a little semi-circular huddle around Kristen and quieted down, waiting for instruction.

"I'm parched." Kristen said finally.

No one responded. Massie rose an eyebrow in interest.

"Did I stutter?" Kristen said rudely. The girls shook their heads no. "Alright then, you!" Kristen pointed to a very petite girl, with straw like hair and Harry Potter-like glasses. "Get me a diet coke from the vending machine."

"Uhm...okay," The girl, and obvious freshmen, said in a queit, mousy voice.

"See ladies? This girl, what's your name?" Kristen asked.

"Uh, Marie?" The girl had said, even quieter than before.

"Marie is smart. Because Marie would do anything, anything! To make me happy, right Marie?" Marie shook her head yes, slowly. "She will be a starting player this year."

Eyes widened, gasps were heard, and even though Kristen couldn't see her, she knew Massie's jaw had dropped. Or had smiled approvingly.

"And you?" Kristen pointed to another freshmen, whose dark brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. "Yeah, my friend, Massie, whose sitting right behind me? Yeah she's thirsty too, right Mass?"

"No not really, but I wouldn't mind some Dorito's." Massie laughed.

"Oh she'd like some Dorito's." Kristen smiled at the freshmen. The girl actually looked genuinely happy, that she would have a secure spot on the team.

Kristen's smile faded. "This seems wrong though. So unethical. What about all these other girls here who came to get a shot to be on the team?" She looked at the other girls standing around her. "Tell ya what," Kristen turned around and sat next to Massie. "The first 16 girls who bring me a Diet Coke and Massie Dorito's gets to be on the team. The first five who do that, will not be benched the entire season."

And when those words left Kristen's mouth, the girls were faster than rabbits, running in different directions to BOCD High's vending machines.

"I'm not _that_ hungry, Kris," Massie sighed, approvingly at her friend.

"And I'm not even thirsty." Kristen laughed. "So _who's_ not a goody two-shoes?"

"Oh Kris, the year just started," Massie looked at Kristen. "Let's see how bad you can _really_ be."


	4. Boys Really Suck

**I deleted the old installments so I wouldn't confuse you guys about the story line and all. soooo that's why they're gone lol. but don't worry the new istallments (i think) are better so hopefully they'll bring you better joy. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**The Marvil Residence**

**Westchester, New York**

**Monday, September 5th**

**6:02 PM**

"I'm hoooome," Dylan said, filled with glee as she pounced through her front door.

"You're laaaaatte," Merri-Lee glanced at her daughter, mocking her tone.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to call, I stayed to watch Kris's soccer tryout." Dylan said, dropping her book bag on the bar in the kitchen.

"Well how was your first day?" Merri-Lee asked, returning to the dinner she was preparing.

"Uh, about as good as the first day of school could be?" Dylan started backing towards the marble staircase in her mother's pent house. "I'll be in my room, okay?"

"Alright," Merri-Lee responded, not looking over her shoulder. "Oh, before I forget, Christopher called."

"Oh," Dylan rolled her eyes, reaching the staircase.

"Quite often, actually about four or so times."

"Oh." Dylan turned around, her flats clacking against the marble stairs.

"So maybe you should call him, you know, so he's not worrying about you,"

"Yeah, I'll do that now." Dylan bolted to her room, afraid of the look on her mother's face, because that lie wasn't even believable to her.

Dylan sighed, leaning against her closed door and pulling out her cell phone.

Chris Plovert was becoming creepy.

It had started over the past summer. Dylan was becoming sick of herself, just sick. She hated, had always gossiped about, had always talked trash about couples that were on-again, off-again, _all the time_. And that was exactly her relationship with Chris. They'd fight, he'd apologize, they'd fight, she'd apologize. Same old, same old, and Dylan realized that _that_ wasn't working out. So she promised herself that this time it would work out, but if it didn't, then it didn't.

And it didn't.

So, like around early August, Dylan broke it off, for good.

But Chris, for some reason, just didn't get it. And he just called, and called and texted, and texted. She had 6 missed calls from him now and 10 texts. She just deleted the calls and only had glimpses of the texts. _Please, call me, text back, I love you, this is stupid_, blah, blah, blah. She wasn't going back to him.

But he wasn't really understanding that no means no, that we're not getting together ever again means we're not getting together ever again.

Dylan fell on her bed.

Well maybe a new guy would help change that.

* * *

**Block Residence**

**Westchester, New York**

**Monday September 5th**

**6:30 PM**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Massie yelled, running to her front door, after her doorbell had been pushed nearly 1,000 and a half times. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, she swung it open, revealing Claire on her door step.

And she looked pissed.

"Hi?" Massie said, moving out of the way as her blonde friend brushed passed her.

"You will not believe what just happened!" Claire nearly screeched, whipping around to face Massie.

"I'm gonna guess it was not good." Massie teased, closing her front door. She tilted her head towards the stairs, indicating that she and Claire should go talk in her room, but her friend didn't get the message.

"I just freaking told Derrick that I _loved_ him and do you know what he _says_?" Claire yelled. Massie saw her parents poke their heads around the corner.

"He didn't say it back?" Massie guessed. "Here, maybe we should go up-"

"He says 'cool'. _Cool_." Claire says, the words seeping out of her mouth like venom. "_Cool_, like I just fucking invited him to a hockey game and have ground seats."

"Ouch, yeah, maybe we should talk about this upstairs," Massie pulled Claire's arm towards the staircase.

"I mean, what the _hell_!" Claire continued, letting herself be dragged up the stairs. "I said the three most important words in the world and he says _cool_?"

"Yeah, tragic," Massie threw open her bedroom door, pushed Claire inside and then closed it softly behind her. Kristen, who'd been sitting at Massie's desk, reading a Cosmo, looked up at them when they entered the room.

"Oh and you want to hear the worst part?" Claire laughed sarcastically, whipping around to face Massie. "He, in the most obvious way possibly known to man, checks out some chick, _before_ he says _cool_."

"That really sucks," Massie breathed as she fell onto her bed.

Though she really wanted to be, well, kinda wanted to be supportive to her friend, Massie just couldn't feel empathy for Claire. She wasn't the only one with boyfriend troubles at the moment.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kristen asked, throwing the magazine on the desk, and swriling around in the rolley chair.

"Told Derrick I loved him," Claire nodded furiously at Kristen. "Guess what three words he didn't say back."

"Aww, Claire I'm sorry." Kristen said softly. "What happened after?"

"God, like Josh or Cam or someone from the soccer team called him all 'You can't skip out on practice dude, coach is pissed', and he just left!" Claire fell beside Massie. "He didn't even take me home!"

"What an asshole," Massie murmured.

"Yeah," Kristen agreed, "Did you dump him yet?"

Claire blinked at Kristen, and Massie let out a more than offensive laugh.

"_Dump_? Claire? Yeah right," Massie said snidely.

"Ouch, Mass," Kristen swirled around back to her Cosmo.

"It's true though," Massie turned to Claire, who was looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Claire, but I don't really think you have the spine to break up with Derrick."

"What?" Claire turned to Massie, half-heartedly laughing. "I have a spine."

"A tiny, weak one." Massie stood up and headed for her closet. "I don't mean to be rude, and hurt your feelings, I really don't. But, I agree with Kristen, I think this thing with you and Derrick is going to end soon. Just...not on your word."


End file.
